Leah
Leah is a major non-player character in Diablo III. Her precise role is unknown, but is sure to be vital to the story. A significant amount of information about her can be inferred from the Book of Cain, which Deckard Cain authored specifically to pass his knowledge on to her. Introduction Leah is the daughter of Adria the Witch and Prince Aidan and thus the granddaughter of King Leoric and the niece of Prince Albrecht. She was conceived a few days after Diablo's "defeat" in the catacombs beneath Tristram. She was taken care of in her infancy by Gillian the Barmaid, whom Adria brought with her to Caldeum. Leah was eventually adopted by Deckard Cain; Leah was old enough to understand that he was not her biological father, and thus called him "Uncle Deckard" instead. She accompanied Cain on his travels, with him teaching her all he knew in the hope that she could carry on his legacy as the Last of the Horadrim, and stop the machinations of Azmodan and Belial. Given that only a few months elapse between Diablo and Diablo II, Leah is probably twenty or twenty-one years old during Diablo III. Diablo III Leah was present when a meteor struck the Cathedral in Tristram, blowing a rift deep into the labyrinth beneath and seemingly killing her uncle. Leah later recruits a band of adventurers to enter the cathedral and rescue him. Leah then is trained by Adria to harness the power of the black soulstone in which Azmodan and Belial will get trapped. Then Adria will reveal that Leah be the daughter of her and Diablo, and will fuse the black soulstone with Leah to make her become Diablo. When slaying Diablo, no trace of Leah's fate is told. An image obtained from textures found in the beta client installation shows Leah with a decayed, pale body model, fuelling speculation that Leah will be possessed by or become Diablo in the latest game (a rendered version of the same image can be found here). This is backed up by the feminine diablo model found in early game renders, the street artwork created for Gamescom 2011 and the deleted scenes from Blizzards 15 Years Retrospective video . More detailed images obtained from cinematics have also shown Leah with a decayed, pale body, with glowing yellow eyes, similar to Diablo's. It is also speculated that Azmodan, while speaking to Leah in the Black soulstone cinematic, might be actually addressing a dormant Diablo inside her soul rather than Leah herself ("one by one, our brethren fell into your trap.") Her body is incinerated by Emperial's blast and a very girlish true form of Diablo is unleashed. Family Adria is confirmed to be her mother,and she was adopted by Deckard Cain, as for her father,she said he was a great warrior, and Adria also said in the third act that Leah's real father is Diablo. Since the playable warrior from Diablo (the first game) is the vessel for Diablo in Diablo II, Adria and the playable warrior could have a relationship between them, with Leah as their offspring. Diablo had designed her birth from all along, if he was ever killed. By using her as an vessel of powers, her mother transfers the seven souls of major demons inside her, and spawns the ultimate threat to all creation: the Prime Evil (Diablo reborn). See also http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nas1rJpm7wY de:Leah Category:Characters Category:Diablo III Category:Diablo III NPCs